


No One Will Make Me Stop Loving You

by puppuphk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James Hates Sirius, M/M, Remus Lupin is James' brother, Sirius Hates James, Sirius and James are Rivals, Slytherin Sirius Black, vampire Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppuphk/pseuds/puppuphk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius came into his inheritance making him a vampire. He is also dating Remus who is not only a Gryffindor but also brother to James Potter, his Rival and basically school nemesis. What happens when not only when James finds out but tells their parents about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Make Me Stop Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story request from tigergirl-moonstar on fanfiction (.) net

No One Will Make Me Stop Loving You

Remus was sneaking around the Hogwarts castle making his way to an abandoned classroom to meet someone. Once he got there he was immediately pinned to the wall by his extremely fast lover.

"Did you make sure no one was following you?" his lover asks him.

"Yes I did even took my brother's cloak Siri" Remus responds feeling his lover and mate nuzzle his throat his sharp vampire teeth occasionally scraping his neck.

"Good, I made sure no one noticed me leave either, wouldn't want any of my housemates finding out, we don't want your brother and his friends to find out either" Sirius murmurs into Remus' neck licking and kissing up it.

"I still say we tell them" Remus responds only to jump slightly when Sirius bites down on his neck slightly.

"No, they would never understand and take you away from me" Sirius growls possessively his inner vampire coming out wanting to kill anyone who dares try and take his mate away from him. "And your brother would be the worst, he would lock you up like those silly muggle fairytales do."

"James isn't so bad" Remus tells him only for Sirius to glare at him. "He's just over protective of me"

"He hates me and does anything to hex and prank me, which is why I prank him back and have to beat him" Sirius tells him pulling Remus over to one of the desks in the abandoned classroom, one that probably was the professor's desk.

"You're mine and no one can change that, you agreed and accepted my courting even if vampire courting is different than normal wizard courting. James couldn't take us away from each other even if he wanted you belong with and to me" Sirius growls out and for the next few hours makes sure that Remus is thoroughly his.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Next Morning

"Where were you last night Remus?" James ask his brother curious on where he went last night knowing his brother took the family cloak out the previous night only to not return until almost five in the morning.

"Just needed to get my mind off things" Remus responds, "Any new pranks you were planning by any chance?" Remus asks trying to change the topic of where he was.

"Yeah I have this great one I want to pull on Black" James says and continues on about how he wanted to do something horrendous to Sirius hair, but Remus wasn't listening at all.

"And then when he realizes his hair is shaved he will go crying off to his precious Slytherin mummy asking her to fix it, what do you think Remus?" James asks but realizes that Remus wasn't responding and pokes him. "Remus? Were you even listening to me?"

"Huh…sorry was thinking about what we were going to do in DADA today" Remus lies fooling James who rolls his eyes.

"You and studying" he murmurs finally taking a sip of his pumpkin juice only for his hair to go from his normal black and messy to silver and green Slytherin colors making those around him choke back laughter and him to pull his hair down to get a better look at it. "BLACK" he roars glaring at the Slytherin table where Sirius Black is grinning along with his fellow house members and starts laughing.

"You slimy snake better watch your back, because this is not over" James yells over and storms out of the great hall and Sirius grins victoriously sending Remus a wink.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later when Remus was walking to DADA he gets pulled into a broom cupboard along the way and although it was dark he would recognize the cologne as "Sirius" Remus whisper-yells out.

"Yes my gorgeous and amazing love?" Sirius asks acting all innocent.

"What are you doing, we should be heading to Defense class and you know that, we have the same class." Remus says only for him to almost forget what was going on when Sirius nips at his mark that was covered by a glamor charm.

"I wanted to see what your brother had planned after I pulled that prank of him earlier, I'm thinking of going double before he can try and get me back. Why do you always glamor my marks I give you, they tell others to stay away" Sirius says going for another possessive bite on Remus' skin.

"I don't want to cover them up, but if I don't James will get suspicious on who I'm with or dating" Remus says trying but failing at getting Sirius to back off. "We really need to get to…get to class"

"Maybe I don't want to go to class, I want to be with you and no one else" Sirius responds pulling his mate close to him.

"As much…much as I would love that. We really need to get to class, it's our final year and then after we graduate in a few months then I can move out and James won't have a say in our relationship." Remus tells him and Sirius huffs but doesn't peruse him further.

"Fine" he pouts, "Promise we'll spend time later tonight?" he asks and Remus nods kissing Sirius on the lip.

"Defiantly I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And why do you need the cloak again?" James asks Remus wondering why he needed to use the cloak two nights in a row. "What are you doing? Are you meeting with someone? Did you finally find a girl who you're meeting tonight?" James interrogates Remus who groans when James doesn't stop asking questions.

"I told you I just want to walk around and find some place to relax away from the dorms, and no I'm not meeting a girl, I don't have a girlfriend!" Remus says which was true he didn't have a girlfriend he had a boyfriend who was his mate making him practically married and he was practically a Black now as well. Not that he was going to tell James that anyway.

"Fine" James says still suspicious of what his brother was doing. "Just be careful either way," he says and as Remus goes to leave "DON'T FORGET PROTECTION!" James yells out making Remus blush scarlet as he rushes out into the common room and out the portrait of the fat lady.

What Remus didn't know was the James wasn't so convinced that his brother was doing what he said he was doing, so in order to find out he decided to follow Remus. He just had to be stealthy without the cloak to risk Flinch to find him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello my amazingly gorgeous mate" Sirius says as soon as Remus closes the door.

"Hello Siri" Remus responds nuzzling Sirius' neck as Sirius picks him up as if he weighed nothing.

"It's been too many hours since I've been near you, my vampire wanted to kidnap you and never let you go just by being all the way up in the Gryffindor dorm rooms." Sirius tells him as he kisses up Remus' neck his eyes flashing red needing to taste his mates blood again even though he did just the night before. "I wanna bite you again" he mumbles into Remus' neck.

"Goo ahead, I know you wont hurt me." Remus says bearing his neck as Sirius dive in sucking some of his blood only for the door to burst open and a very angry James Potter to emerge.

"GET YOUR SLIMY SNAKE HANDS OFF MY BROTHER YOU VAMPIRE SNAKE!" James yells only for Sirius to growl and let go of Remus' neck licking the bite mark and pushing his mate behind him sensing the danger.

"No I won't he's my mate and I love him" Sirius says and Remus grips onto Sirius' shirt from behind shaking a bit scared on what Sirius and his brother would do.

"So pranking me wasn't enough you had to get my brother as well!" James growls back.

"It had nothing to do with him being your brother! Unlike you I treat all the other Gryffindor's the same, just like rest of my house does! You however have always been against Slytherin's from the beginning of our school years! You were the one who started verbally and physically pranking and attacking me and my housemates!" Sirius yells with a bit of a growl his inner vampire coming out.

"Yeah well you're a Slytherin and a Black, everyone knows all Blacks are Evil and Dark!" James rebuts to Sirius then looks at Remus, "Remus come here, your under whatever spell Black put you on and we can get it taken away and this monster away from Hogwarts and somewhere were a creature like him can't hurt us wizards" James say softly trying to calm Remus who was shaking behind Sirius thinking he was scared of Sirius not of himself.

"He's not scared of me you stupid idiot Potter!" Sirius growls out moving Remus further behind him. "He's scared of you taking him away from me"

"Of course! He only thinks that because you've given him something to sneak out and meet you, well to bad you wont be able to do that anymore because now I have proof" James says and tries to rush back out the door only for him to be stopped by Sirius using his speed to block the doorway with a glare and growling.

"You will do no such thing, you will have to get used to it or so help me you won't ever see Remus again. He is my mate and will be my husband and a Black no matter what you say or do. And don't go thinking if you tattle on Dumbledore and your parents because he already is mine, he agreed and if you were to look under the registry we are in a state of engagement as I have been courting Remus for years. I knew from the moment my inheritance came in making me a vampire that he was my mate. And by law you can't separate a Noble and Ancient House's heir, which will soon be the Lord's inheritance of whatever creature's mate away." Sirius grinned triumphantly as James glares at him.

"Fine, but just because you stole him doesn't mean I or the rest of the wizarding world will like it" James says grinding his teeth together looking back at his brother who was nearly crying and softening a bit but pushing (or at least attempting to) Sirius and out into the dark night halls of Hogwarts.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Next Morning

As soon as Sirius walked into the great hall for breakfast the loudness of the hall turned into complete silence, the Slytherin table glaring at the one and only James Potter who was sitting all happily as if he won the House Cup for his house, but Remus was no where to be found. Sirius' brother Regulus moved up and pushed Sirius back out of the hall.

"What the hell Regulus? Why was everyone so quiet?" Sirius says only for Regulus to glance around.

"James Potter strolled in the hall this morning saying you were a vampire, which I know that every decent Pureblood or even those who read the paper's would know that you were one as that was what happened when you came of age and your inheritance kicked in, but he also said that you had put his brother under some spell or bewitched him to agree to become his mate and that Remus was currently being checked over by Madam Pomf…hey wait where are you going!" Regulus yells as Sirius was already running toward the hospital wing.

"To make sure those idiot healers don't mess with my mate! Maybe write to Mother and Father just to make sure they can help fix this" Sirius growls knowing that this wouldn't be good and that his parents might help this blow over.

He finally makes it to the hospital wing only to hear his mate somewhat distressed over what was going on. "But Madam Pomfrey I'm fine, I know what I was getting into before his inheritance came into play. We were already dating by then" Remus tries to explain only for Madam Pomfrey to brush him off.

"I'll just need to run some things over and then tell the headmaster of what the results are, he is currently telling your parents of the situation," she tells him only for Sirius to growl out and make his way over to his mate as fast as his vampire speed would let him and puling him away from the witch threatening his mate and making his eyes flash red from not having the blood he needed that morning that Kreature his family house elf provided each morning from the animals that the family had gotten when Sirius came into his inheritance, Remus being the only Human blood he had consumed, deeming that he would never drain his mate.

"You will not be threatening my son's mate Madam!" A loud voice yells out storming into the room making Sirius tense his instincts thinking everything and anything was a threat to his mate. "Sirius calm down, you know me and you know I wouldn't hurt Remus" his father Orion Black in all his Lordship said calmly making Sirius' vampire to back down a bit knowing that was family in the room and that they would never harm him.

"Now I need you and Remus to go up to the Headmaster's so we can talk, your mother is currently having a rather large argument with Lord Potter. Seeing as Lady Potter understand the act of inheritance due to being a Black herself and knowing what the men of the Black family go through as it is different for each male member of the Black family." Lord Black tells him and Sirius gently grab Remus' hand and walking with him to the Headmaster's office.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I will not allow my son to be with a creature that Dark, Headmaster! I don't get why you are allowing such a Dark creature to even be in this school!" Lord Potter yells as Lady Black goes in to defend her son.

"It is know that pureblooded sons go through inheritance once they come of age! And your son was dating mine before he came into his inheritance!" Lady Black yelled out, knowing this is what happens when people blame Slytherin's for everything. "You don't have to accept it, but he is still your son no matter what! And the Headmaster can do nothing about it seeing as the rules allow for those who have come into their inheritance to remain at the school no matter what creature they turn out to be!"

"I will not allow my son to be anywhere near…" Lord Potter starts to yell again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Lord Black yells out stopping Lord Potter mid-sentence. "Your son and mine are bonded and are mates, taking them apart would guarantee a painful death, now I'm not saying you have to agree and like it all of a sudden but at least support them, as there isn't anything you can do, Sirius and Remus are both Blacks as of when they mated…" Orion says and Lord Potter goes to open his mouth, "And I would suggest you don't say anything until I am finished Lord Potter. But they are young and need to be near each other, Remus keeps Sirius' vampire at bay and makes it so he doesn't go on a blood frenzy draining anyone and anything he sees. You're lucky Remus was there when he went through his changes or else Sirius might have gone into a blood lust and done anything to get to his mate."

"I will not accept him being with Remus, but I can see I have no choice in the matter. I expect James does not put himself in a similar situation as well. Come my dear we are leaving to go home, and thank you Headmaster for trying to solve something that it seems I can not control" Lord Potter says still slightly and mostly upset.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"At least they didn't hex each other" Remus says snuggling into Sirius in their newly acquired dorm rooms for the two of them by the Headmaster who gave it to them due to what was said by James.

"Pshh, who cares what your parents think, You know mine could care less if you are a Gryffindor, though I know they disliked you when we first started dating, but once it was known that you were my mate it made them come around and this made them completely come around!" Sirius says grinning showing off his pearly white fangs trying to lift Remus' spirits up.

"I guess, maybe one day they will come around, at least we didn't tell them that since I'm you submissive mate I could carry your children. That will not be a conversation I'm going to be looking forward to." Remus says yawning slightly closing his eyes as Sirius pulls him closer to him pulling the blankets around Remus more.

"Yeah that will be something we will need to capture with pictures!" Sirius says happily wishing they were already graduated so they could start heir family.

"Yeah…it'll be one hell of a conversatio…n" Remus say falling asleep as Sirius smiles down kissing his forehead closing his eyes as well basking in being able to sleep next to his mate for the rest of their lives hopefully…which once they have a few kids maybe he would be able to find a way to turn him and they could stay together forever.


End file.
